A Future for the Tucks
by Miaou27
Summary: If the Tucks can live forever and Cinder is in the future, then they have to meet! Post Cress and of course Post Tuck Everlasting, and based off the book.


**I wrote that story pretty fast! Hope you like!**

Chapter 1

JESSE POV

Jesse was sitting at his house in New Beijing. It was a nice house. It was about as small as an apartment, but they still called it a house. It had a kitchen, living room, two bedrooms, and two bathrooms.

The family still had the same system, him and Miles coming home about every ten years and changing jobs. Ma and Pa moving every once in awhile and keeping low profiles.

They all stayed the same, when the world changed.

It was sad. For about the first hundred years he thought of it as a big adventure, seeing the world change! But now it was not that way. He still thought it was good of him to think that so long ago, but now he was bored. He had lived so long, it was getting bored. It was still cool when new things happened, like people living on the moon, but it wasn't as exciting.

Then he heard a ding. He looked at his port. Miles said to meet him at a coffee shop down the street from where I lived.

I got up, went out the door, and walked down the street. Ever since that jail break they did so long ago, Miles was always worried about crimes. He always said there was a reason they did it, or they're probably innocent. But this Cinder one really worried him. He was always asking Jesse to meet him at the coffee shop and to talk about Cinder. Until he finally got the idea in his head that she was the lost princess. It did make sense though.

When I arrived Miles was sitting at a table, bouncing his knee up and down. When I sat down Miles immediately started talking. "So I found out we need to help the princess." He didn't call her Cinder anymore.

All I could say was, "How?"

"We can get in touch with her somehow."

"How?" I asked again.

"She can't change her comm number because it's in her head."

"And do you know it?"

"Yes I was one of her customers before she was a criminal."

"You know not all criminals did what they did for reasons like Ma's."

"I know, but they did it for some reason."

I wanted to stop him, but it made me feel guilty, because of Ma. "Fine, but I have to see everything you say."

"Okay, we can do it right now." He took out his port and typed: are you the lost princess? Then he sent it.

They waited for their coffee to come, Miles ordered his, when they heard a ding. Miles grabbed up his port screen and showed it to Miles. It said: Yes, and who are you.

Miles typed something that I didn't see. I didn't believe it. Miles was right about this crazy stuff. Wow.

Miles got up and Jesse followed, even though Miles didn't say to. They went back to his house and then Miles pressed the port more. As I walked over to see the port, I saw a beautiful girl's face. She had dark skin and blue hair. Yet, in the background Cinder, Carswell, the emperor, and two people he didn't know were there too.

Jesse could help but stumble back as Miles talked to them. "You see, I'm not some government person."

The blue haired girl said back to him, "You look younger than Wolf and your friend looks only little older than Cinder."

"Who's Wolf?" Miles asked.

"They guy you don't recognize, behind me." The girl said.

"The guy" was very tall and muscular, and sad. He was pretty much frowning. That face reminded me of my brother when he lost his wife and children.

"Who are you people, or what are you doing?" I asked.

Cinder replied this time, "We are over throwing Levana. How do you know about me?"

"Wait," I said. "How can you say that so normally? She's the most evil and powerful queen I've seen in centuries." I realized that would sound weird. "Of history." I added.

"First how do you know about me and get my number?" Cinder asked.

He didn't want to stop talking about Levana, but Miles seemed speechless. He had to answer. "We guessed and my brother is smart."

"You guessed?" Cinder asked confused.

"I thought my brother was going crazy."

"They do look alike." Iko observed.

"What are we going to do now?" I asked, really not knowing.

"Is there anyway you could help us? We need as much help as we can get." Cinder said. She seemed a little more nicer now.

"I told you before Cinder, my ship is getting too crowded, even before Cress got on." Carswell Thorne said. He seemed annoying.

"We're fine, we have about 10 rooms with bunks in them." Cinder said, annoyed. Then she looked at the screen. "Where are you? Assuming you want to help."

This time Miles said, "New Beijing." Cinder and the emperor both looked nervous, but nodded.

"Also, before I'm Iko," the girl with blue hair said. "And this is Cress." She pointed to a short girl with short blond hair in the back. Then they logged out.

That all happened so fast, and he didn't think about Winnie the whole time.


End file.
